In the cutting of men's and women's hair to a particular style, two important factors are involved. The first is elevation. Elevation is the angle at which a section of hair is held with respect to the point of the head to which the hair is attached, preparatory to cutting. The second is length. A section of hair is combed out and held at the proper elevation angle between the index and middle fingers on the left hand. These fingers clamp the hair, and the cut is made outside of the fingers (away from the head). These factors are principal among the various factors which influence and form the ultimate shape of the finished haircut. In present practice, elevation is not measured, but is estimated. The positioning of the clamped fingers on the section of hair is not measured, but is estimated. Thus, present-day haircutting is less than precise.